Throttle
"Throttle" is the thirteenth mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Following the attack in San Francisco and the Sentinel's success in saving the US Third Fleet., the U.S Army and Sentinel Task Force plan to launch a massive attack on New Baghdad, Iraq in an attempt to capture Jonathan Irons. Plot In Iraq, the Sentinels prepare a massive force for a strike on the Atlas HQ. Kingpin gives Cormack instructions for Irons' capture, with Gideon and Mitchell present to affirm. As the group (Gideon, Mitchell and Knox) flies towards the city in fighter jets, they are hassled by dozens of Atlas drones as well as AA platforms. After a brief fight through a canyon, the Sentinels crash land in the heart of New Baghdad. Mitchell destroys three MD Turrets and three ASTs, allowing the group to advance further into the main building of the HQ. As Knox guides Mitchell towards a pair of Stingers, the two prepare to destroy the obstructing Titans until several drones deploy and distribute Manticore in the area, killing Knox and distracting the Sentinels. Gideon, Mitchell, and Ilona are incapacitated by Atlas troops and sent to a prison camp as Irons taunts them through video feed. The trio are then taken to an Atlas Prison Camp where they meet up with a captured Cormack. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable, P.O.W.) *Ilona (P.O.W.) *Cormack (P.O.W.) *Gideon (P.O.W.) *Knox (K.I.A.) *Jonathan Irons (seen on TV) *Kingpin (cutscene and heard only) Loadout Exo Type - Assault *Boost Jump *Sonics *Grapple Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Flying Ace (Maverick on XBOX 360)' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Shoot down 10 enemies with machine guns in "Throttle." *'Manticore Unleashed' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Throttle." Intel # When you crash and a gunfight begins, move forward and jump onto the raised terrace with glass railings. Move past the green containers to a large black wall. To the right of the wall, past an advertisement sign, is a bench with your intel. # Entering a large area with turrets and a white overpass snaking to the left, head down the street to the right instead. Cross the street and go upstairs to reach a modular tent. Don’t go into the tent, just go up the stairs, then look up. There’s a grapple point on the white building with planters built into different levels. Zip up to that grapple point, then look up and right. Climb up once, then a second and third time to find the intel. # Near the end of the level you’ll need to kill a heavy soldier in a mech suit then collect an anti-air missile launcher. Don’t collect the weapon, instead head a little bit further own the sky-walk and look on the benches to the left. It’s about in the center of the bridge. Gallery JackMitchell LaunchTrailer AW.png|Mitchell in the opening cinematic. Cormack AW.png|Cormack in the opening cinematic. Kingpin and group.jpg|Kingpin with Cormack, Mitchell, and Gideon. Portable Zipline being fired AW.png Attaching Grappling Hook to Enemy AW.png Pulling Grappling Hook AW.png Ripping Enemy out of XS1 Goliath 2 AW.png Catching Enemy AW.png Catching Enemy 2 AW.png Drones Carrying Manticore AW.png|Manticore Drones over the Command Center's assault. Drones Carrying Manticore Exploding AW.png Drones carrying Manticore Exploding 2 AW.png Manticore Unleashed XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg|Knox being hit with Manticore. Knox's Death AW.png|Knox, moments before his death. Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 13 Throttle|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 13|Intel Guide Trivia *Several pictures of workers working at the dam seen in this level appeared in a building in "Traffic".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhyoeLhfBKw *In the PC, Xbox One and PS4 versions, Gideon's helmet has a visor, while in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions it doesn't. References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels